Hello Cutie
by bardsgrl4evr
Summary: The title and first line is taken off of one of Spike's lines. Crossing over with another show, try to guess which one, it's not terribly difficult, I promise you that. Slight Angel bashing, as well as some Buffy bashing. Read and enjoy.
1. Making a New Drinking Buddy

YN2K:

a) Instead of "Angel Investigations" it's "Connor Investigations", just so you get a grasp at what's what. Connor basically plays Angel's part in his series. Angel lives in Sunnydale after visiting LA during Connor's "birth". Connor and Cordelia are involved, sexually. And yes, Connor is a vampire. And yes, Connor and Buffy once had a fling. Nothing more than a few "banging" sessions.

b)Alex and Xander are the person. **Alex**ander/Ale**Xander**. Got it? Good.

"Hello cutie."

Anna cringed inwardly in disgust. She despised guys who pretended to have accents, and English accents were the worst. Looking up from the beer bottle she had been sipping on all night, she did a double take in disbelief.

_Oh mah gawd, he's, whoa._

"Care if I join you luv?"

Shaking herself out of her schoolgirl behavior, Anna replied, "by all means." Her southern draw brought a smile to the blonde rather slender man's face, who was now sitting next to her at the bar. As he ordered a drink from the bartender, Anna glanced around the room, out of habit and out of sheer boredom.

Alex had told her about this place, promising to meet her here after his nightly errands, whatever the hell those happened to be. He didn't tell he much of anything anymore. Not since his senior year of high school that was nearly five years ago. They hadn't lost touch like many would have thought.Proven bythe fact he had taken her in for the summer while she did some canvas research for Hank and Charles. She's been here for three days and she's only seen Alex once. Spending so much time with that reject whose folks couldn't give her a real name.

_Who the hell names their kid—_

"Not much of a talker, are you luv?" The young man's voice shook Anna out of her thoughts, catching her off guard.

"Sorry I was just wondering where the hell my roommate was, he's an hour late."

"Your roommate as in your boyfriend?" he asked her unashamedly and she was a bit surprised by his bluntness.

Smiling, Anna replied, "nah, we've known each other since grade school and since I was transferred here for business, I thought we could hang out again like old times. Apparently not, seeing as how he's always hanging out with the blondesnob. Can't even get a 'Good morning Anna' anymore. Always at Buffy's or talking to her on the phone or plotting God knows what in the basement with her and the rest of the Scooby gang. Stupid bitch." Anna took a deep swallow of her drink,handing the empty bottle to the bartender who merely grunted in response.

"Take it you don't care too much for Summers either?" The man smirked, "so I'm not the only one on this planet who can't stand her."

"How do you know her? If you don't mind me asking."

"We dated."

"The classic. Who hasn't dated her? I mean, really! Hell even my roommate's dated her. So how did it end?"

"An old flame of hers came back from down under. Swept her off her feet, again and she stabbed me in the back during our anniversary dinner," he took a long sip of his drink.

Jokingly Anna asked, "with the butter knife?"

With sad eyes he looked at his drink, rubbing his fingers over the cool glass, before answering her. "Actually it was with the steak knife. Right here," he placed his hand over his heart and let out a heavy sigh.

Wishing to lift this man's spirit, Anna was at a loss as what to do.

"Here we are, hating the same girl and we haven't even exchanged names." She extended her hand towards him, smiling what Scott called her "putty" smile the smile that made every guy she flashed it towards, putty in her hands, "I'm Anna."

Forming a small smile, he grasped her hand and gave it a small sqeeze. Turning his head to the bartender, he stated in a very commanding voice, "give the beautiful and enchanting Anna another drink bartender." The bartender just rolled his eyes at the pathetic scene unfolding before him and placed a shot glass in front of Anna who nodded in approval.

"Put it on my tab, William the Bloody," turning back to face her, it was as if he were a completely different person with his cocky grin and spark of trouble in her eyes, "friends call me Spike, but you," he continued, "may call me whatever your delectable soul desires."

In one swift moment, Anna swallowed the shot glass's contents and set the glass back onto the table top.She was beaming at his look of disbelief, "Would you like to join me on the dance floor, Spike?" Her emerald eyes gleamed as she felt the vibrant music course through her every vein and the warm burn of the liquid sliding down her throat.

"Luv, the honor would be mine," he took a last swallow before leading Anna to the large dance floor. Wrapping his arm around her waist and smiled, "You know not too many girls can hold down Louie's 'speciality of the house' with a chaser. But to clean sweep it, and without a grimance on your face. That's something I've never seen before."

Anna shrugged, "you'd be surprised at what I can handle." Looking around she continued, "is it costume night and no one told me?" she indicated the unusual creatures whom were dancing, all of them oblivious to her stares.

"Don't worry about them luv, they're just regulars." William pulled her close and continued in a low seductive voice, "but if you'd like, William the Bloody can make sure the big baddies don't getcha."

He bent his head down and kissed her gently on her collarbone. Just as his lips trailed up to the side of her neck, she was knocked off her feet, landing in the arms of a rather attractive man, no older than 30.

He swiftly turned towards the door, motioning for a green masked man to follow, "I'm sorry about this but we really need to get you out of here."

Anna glared at the young man, "what you _need_ to do is...Put. Me. Down. Now."

Anna part jumped, part flew out of his surprisingly strong arms and without glancing back, fought her way through the ever growing crowd, attempting to get back to William who was being circled by a bulky black man, clearly packing, a young woman, not much older than Anna, with a crossbow locked on William and a third person; a dark haired man in about his thirties with an arrogant grin on his face.

"You know Soul Boy, just because you've got pented up father issues, doesn't give you bloody permission to carry away my new warm blooded friend."

"You blonde bastard, you tell me where she is this moment, or I'll stake you right where you stand."

William smirked at this demand and replied, "Last time I checked, she was fucking with the (SHIELD) bloke, Rick? Or maybe it was Ralph. Hmm." He snapped his fingers, "Riley."

"Not Buffy!" The dark haired man was fuming, "Where the hell is Cordelia?" He lifted William by his collar up off the ground.

"Hey tall, dark, and ugly. I suggest you put him down if you want to with all your limbs attached." All eyes flew to Anna as she stepped out from the crowd.

"Anna, you're bloody nuts. You don't know the steps to this dance luv, sidesConnor here likes to step on toes."

"How touching, Bleach Boy has a fan. Listen I haven't got a problem with you, girlie, so beat it."

"I'd like to see you make me," Anna stood defiantly, silently urging the arrogant man to call her out.

He eyed her suspiciously, "I must say you have guts. After Gunn here beats you to a pulp, want to go a few rounds in the bedroom?" he smirked at her as his eyes trailed over her body.

"Drop dead."

"You're a little late for that, girlie," he gripped William's collar tighter as he spoke. "She's got the same fire passion as Buffy. Lets see if she measures up, shall we? Go ahead, Gunn." He nodded towards the bulky black man who started advancing towards Anna, grinning in anticipation.

Anna slipped off her gloves, tucking them in her back pockets, motioning Gunn to make his move.

"Now, don't take this personal, when I beat you black and blue. I'm just doing my job," Gunn tossed the gun he had been carrying to Connor, who easily caught it.

_So he's a talker, guess that means I'll just have to shut him up._

"Connor doesn't let me hurt too many demons nowadays, so feel privileged," he cracked his knuckles as he stood into position.

"Connor doesn't know much if he thinks I'm a demon. I'm worse. I'm your worse nightmare."

The crowd erupted into laughter.

"Is that so? Well I must say my worst nightmare is quite a looker." More laughter from the crowd.

"If you're so cocky, attack already," Anna tensed up, awaiting his move. He was average height for a guy, and he was pretty well built, but his stance was he's weak point. It revealed far too much of his intentions. He was going for a quick face shot with a trip of the legs. Training with Logan had long ago taught her how to read stances and anticipate attacks and with the exception of Logan, it always worked.

"Remember when you're on the floor coughing, you asked for it." He threw his weight into a right punch, which having anticipated, Anna easily dodged and she jumped over his leg as he attempted to trip her up.

"My turn," she grabbed his arm and flipped him over arm, smiling at the satisfying "crunch" as he landed. Placing her fingers on his forehead, she looked at him in sorrow, "and your worst nightmare, Fred seeing you fail, is about to come true." Anna could feel his essence flow into her, and she waited until he had become unconscious before releasing her hold on him.

At the sight of her fallen boyfriend, "Fred", whom Anna recognized from Gunn's memories, ran to him, whispering assurances to him.

"He's fine, just knocked out." Anna hated absorbing more each time she did it. She avoided it if possible, but in some cases, it was necessary. Turning her attention back to Connor, she motioned to William, "I said put him down."

"Well girlie, you're better than I thought. Not every demon can bring Gunn down, certainly not as easily as you did."

"I'm not a fucking demon. I'm a mut—"

She was interrupted as a drunk dressed in a sky blue costume, with seven horns on his heads, similar to Darth Maul, bumped into Connor, catching him off guard, causing him to land ungracefully on his butt, releasing his hold on William.

Leaping to his feet swiftly, William tossed Anna over his shoulders and made a beeline for the backdoor.

"Sorry luv, but this is the part in the dance where we run like hell."

Anna could feel the cool wind blowing around her.

"You always this reckless or just on my account?" William asked her as they sprinted across the town cemetery, coming to a stop in front of a crypt's entry way with him setting her back on her feet.

"It's just for you."

Smirking her wrapped his arm around her waist and tilted her chin slightly towards, closing the distance slowly. The sound of running footsteps and snapping branches caused the couple to jerk their heads up.

"Spike!"


	2. Reunion at the Graveyard

BOC

William swore under his breath as a small group of young adults, college students by the looks of it, made their way towards the couple, "Bloody hell! Can't you leave me the hell alone Slayer? Just one night, is that too must to ask?"

It had grown so dark so fast; Anna couldn't make out whom William was yelling at.

"William? Who is it?" Anna's instincts were screaming for her to be on high alert and she and she had to know why.

"Anna!" The voice of her roommate rang out through her ears. "Get away from him. He's dangerous!"

"Bloody hell, you're full of crock."

"Alex? What are you talking about? What are you doing here?"

William turned to her, eyebrows raised in question, "Alex?"

"My roommate," she explained.

"Well I'll be a monkey's uncle. Xander's your roommate. That just made things a lot more interesting, girlie." He placed his arm onto her shoulders as the silhouettes approached closer.

"Anna step away from him and we'll explain everything."

William responded, rather annoyed, "Earth to Scooby gang, you know as well as I do as long as she's human. I. Can't. Hurt. Her. Not that I'd want to, she shares my dislike for you Summers, I've made me a new friend."

Alex continued pleading to Anna, slowly making his way towards her, "Anna, please. Trust me," his arm extending out towards her, yearning to touch her, to protect her.

"Don't touch me Alex," the arm froze and he struggled to speak.

"Wh—, what?" Alex (Xander) didn't attempt to hide his confusion.

Buffy looked towards William (Spike) and in a flash of movement she ran to him, throwing a hard punch, which threw him off guard and onto the dirt ground. "What the hell did you do to her you piece of undead crap?" She began kicking him in the ribs furiously.

Anna was knocked into Xander's arms in the outburst. She struggled to break free of his hold and could feel his hands losing their grip of her. But stronger arms replaced them.

"Stop her! She's going to kill him! Alex, you have to stop her. Please." Anna watched in horror as Buffy continued hitting her new friend. "Let go of me, she has to be stopped before she kills him."

"It's too late for that," a quiet voice came from behind Anna.


	3. What Just Happened Here?

Anna stiffened.

"Please God, no."

_Please don't let it be him._

"Actually I'm quite the opposite." Anna could feel him trailing his nose up her neck, not touching her but close enough to breathe her in. "Curious though, I don't smell any fear from you. Apparently you haven't been in Sunnydale long." He put his fave in her hair and inhaled deeply. "Hmm, lavender, my favorite." Anna bent her neck up to see Angelus' smirking face looking down at her in glee.

"Xander," Anna's emotionless call caused him to turn his head from Buffy to her.

"Angel!" His cry caused the others to turn towards Anna.

"Not quite. Name's Angelus," the man growled. He wrapped his arm around her, his hands merely inches from her exposed skin.

"Angelus, Anna hasn't done anything to you. So why don't you just let her go?"

"I couldn't let this beautiful thing go unpunished," heheld her closer to his cold body.

"Sorry, but being squeezed to death by an ice cube is not on my to-do list for the evening," Anna snapped at him.

"You just don't know who, or what for that matter, you're dealing with do you girlie?"

She looked at him in a menacing fashion.

"That's too bad; the Scooby gang should have warned you about the demon with the face of an angel."

_Oh please, can he get any more dramatic? My god, it's like dealing with Jubilee's and Pietro's annoying traits rolled into one person._

She glared at him, "bite me."

"Definitely **not** the phase I would have chosen," Oz, Willow's boyfriend, spoke up.

"Well, guy's got to give a girl want she asked for," Angelus bent his down, exposing more of Anna's neck as a chorus of "no's" were shouted out, the loudest being Xander.

Anna could feel long points, presumedly teeth, graze her neck, attempting to pucture the vein. But the moment his teeth made contact with her skin, Anna could feel his energy flow into her.

_Oh no_.

In surprise, Angelus held and latched on hard, sending more life to her as he from her blood. Anna's head was swimming, as he's thoughts invaded her mind, his memories clashing with her own. She only caught glimpses of them before they were filed away. But what she did see sent chills down her back.

**_An image of Drusilla and Darla dancing merrily with blood drained men clad in colonial outfits._**

_**Flashes of blood stained sheets and lifeless corpses captured Anna's attention as more of Angelus flowed into her.**_

Instantaneously she knew he wasn't human.

_Oh shit._

She struggled to move, to break his hold on her but she found she had no control over her body. She could sense the others were still there but they apparently couldn't move either. She was losing focus but she fought for control.

_I'm not going out like this._

She couldn't hear the others any longer., only the loud beating of a drum.

_No it's not a drum, that my heart._

It was slowing and yet Anna felt more alive than ever. She could feel Angelus' teeth withdraw from her, growing small even. His grip on her had loosened and she broke away, suddenly dizzy. The loud drumming had started again but it was different in the aspect of numbers. There were four, five, maybe even six drum beating rapidly.

Anna clutched her head and groaned as the beating increased. She heard a soft thump and spun around to see Angelus lying on the ground out cold.

She struggled to look to the others for help, but immediately regretted doing so. She could feel an overwhelming hunger and those standing in front of her were exactly what the doctor had ordered. Her senses were highly sensitive , her world had expanded unbelievable. She was hit by an everso sweet smell and scanned around for the source, her eyes finally settling on Buffy who was even still beating down William. He was covered in blood and it drove Anna wild.

Grinning briefly, Anna raced towards Buffy , easily avoiding the gaping hands of the others. Picking her up without effort, Anna flung Buffy, slamming her hard against a stone angel statue, causing it to fall on top of Buffy. Anna swiftly returned to William, looking at him with sweet compassion before picking him up gently and disappearing into the dark of the night.

Oz was the first to speak as the Scooby Gang assisted Buffy with her wounded pride and physical wounds, "so what just happened here?" As if one, they glanced at Angelus.


End file.
